Logan Imagine: Daddy?
by BriarRose90
Summary: This a one-shot of Logan finding out he's a parent to little girl. It was one of my first works, so don't be fussy if there's mistakes.


*Logan POV*

I knock in the door, and wait for a response. It's been a full year since YN broke up with me for no reason. I had to know why.

"Come on in. I'm just making Michelle a bottle. I've been waiting. What took so long?" She hollers through the house. Obviously not expecting the person at the door to be me. I step in, and immediately see a little girl sitting in the middle of a play pin, and watching Winnie the Pooh. I walk over, and bend down to look at her. She looks so much like YN, but has the most beautiful brown eyes.

"Logan?" YN asks. I stand up, and look between her and the baby.

"What are you doing here?" She persists.

"Well, you invited me in. Who's baby? She absolutely gorgeous." There's silence.

"Mine... and your's." I can't really say that I'm surprised. Those eyes. That mouth. The little girl stands up, and reaches her arms out to me. Like she wants to be held.

"Can I?" I ask YN. She stops for a moment.

"No." She shakes her head.

"Huh?"

"No. She's lived this long without you. We'll be fine."

"But, YN."

"Please, Logan. Just go." She walks over to the baby, and picks her up.

"Why?"

"Have you seen your life? You're a rockstar. Not a father. Plus, what about holidays, and her birthdays, what if you're on tour? Would you want the disappointment of a little girl forever for each special event!?"

"I would take that over not ever knowing her!"

"Why?!" The two of you were in a screaming match.

"Because never stopped loving you!" I yell. Her face drops.

"What was that last part?"

"I said that I never stopped loving you. I never moved on. I couldn't, and now I never will, because of that little beauty that you're holding." I reach over, and pet the little bit of brown hair that Michelle had. YN's bottom lip begins to tremble, she just holds the baby out, and the bottle.

"Here. If you want to prove that you're serious; feed her. Then later change her diaper. You have to spend one whole day taking care of her, but I will be watching."

"I'll do anything. " I take the infant in my arms, and she beams with her gummy grin.

"Rules: 1) You can't leave the house without me. And when I think about anymore I'll let you know." She leaves the room to go do some laundry. I sit down with Michelle, and place the bottle in her mouth. She gladly sucked it down.

"Don't forget to burp her." YN says from where she's leaning against the door frame behind me. It was startling at first.

"I know. I have little siblings, and I saw my parents do this." I raise her up to my shoulder, then stand up. I sing a little song while I burped her. Then right when I remembered that I forgot something, it went all over my shoulder. I forgot to cover my shoulder so that she wouldn't spit up all over burst out laughing. Rather uncontrollably.

"All over daddy's favorite cardigan?" I ask.

"Here." She holds her hand. I take off the cardigan one arm at a time. She continues to laugh as she walks into the kitchen. I follow her with Michelle in my arms.

"Where's the baby wipes? On second thought where's everything? Especially the nursery." She said I could roam, but gave me a vague idea of everything. I grabbed a paper towel to wipe away the mess around her mouth.

After a while there was a diaper change, then we played a little, then went back to the living room. The TV was on for her, but she was more interested in me. As was I in her. I was laid back on the couch when she crawled up on my stomach, and sat on me. She began to pat her hands on my cheeks, and I'd make silly faces at her, making her laugh even more. Actually, one time she began to fall back, and I had to catch day together was coming abruptly to an end, and I wasn't liking it. But I got to bath her, with YN watching closely, and then I dressed her in the cutest PJs that I could find. Then to conclude it all, I put her in the crib. I watched her a few minutes while she slept, and gently stroked her little cheek.I heard YN calling my name so went to see what it was about.

"Yes?"

"You really surprised me. I didn't think you had it in you. I thought that you were done for sure when she messed up all over your cardigan."

"It's fine. Just a piece of feeling less material."

"But that's just it. Any other guy would have gone crazy, but you were cool as a cucumber." There was a little silence.

"Would you like to come back tomorrow?" She asks.

"Really?" I can't control how happy that made me.

"Yes. At 8:45 sharp."

"Ok. I better go, then so I can get some sleep. Bye. It's been fun being a daddy. See you tomorrow." I wave my hand, and reach for the doorknob to the front door.

"Logan, you know. Anyone can be a father, but it takes someone special to be a dad. And I believe your that special."

"Thanks." I lean back in the door, and kiss her cheek. See you tomorrow.


End file.
